Peräjärvi (urban area)
}} |toilet = Yes |features = |coordinates = |map = Peräjärvi (urban area) map.png }} Peräjärvi is the main urban area in the game. When entering, the player will pass the built-up area signs, which means that the speed limit is 50 km/h. The urban area is located on the shore of the lake Peräjärvi so there's also a floating jetty for small boats. The name Peräjärvi means faraway or remote lake, translated literally as end lake. Peräjärvi is also the name of the main lake in the game, in the fictional municipality of Alivieska. Alivieska is a result of the names of real towns and in Finland combined. Vieska is a dialect word that tranlates to ford, a shallow part on a river that can be used for crossing. There are a few notable buildings in the urban area, including a shop with fuel pumps and postal services, a wooden church with a graveyard which marks all permadeath mode deaths as gravestones, and a fenced off facility where sewage must be dumped to not get fined for illegal dumping. Behind the shop, there's an outhouse where the player can save their progress. Features Shop Teimo's shop, the only grocery store currently available in Alivieska, is possibly the most important feature of Peräjärvi. The shop is operated by Teimo, who sells various items, foods, and car parts to the player character. The shop is open from 10:00 to 20:00 every day apart from Sundays. Car inspection There's also a car inspection office in Peräjärvi, where the player can inspect their Satsuma. The inspection shop is open from 08:00 to 16:00 from Monday to Friday. Septic tanks There are eight houses in the urban area, two of them have septic tanks that can be emptied for money. Soccer field At the east side of Peräjärvi, there is a soccer field behind the yellow house with a septic tank. Two boys can be found kicking a ball around the field. They cannot be run over, and coming in contact with them while in a vehicle will cause it to be pushed around by the boys. A groundskeeper, Reijo, will protect the soccer field with a shotgun, shouting at the player to get off his field. Graveyard A graveyard can be found around the large yellow church in Peräjärvi. Gravestones will appear on the graveyard every time the player character dies when the permanent death option is turned on. The graveyard will also act as a respawning point when the permanent death option is turned off. Treatment plant The large fenced-off building in the northern part of Peräjärvi is a wastewater treatment plant, where the player must empty any sewage they have pumped up using the Gifu in order to avoid getting fined for environmental crimes. It is open from 08:00 to 16:00 from Monday to Friday. Nightlife Pub Nappo is the only pub of the urban area and it's open from 20:00 to 02:00 every day apart from Sundays. The player can order various items from Teimo, the local shopkeeper and bartender. There are also two drunken men inside the pub when it is open, as well as a slot machine. *